gamersfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Francis Bluehawk
Welcome Hi, welcome to Pirates Online Players Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Francis Bluehawk page! We hope you enjoy your experience here, and heres a list of things to do: * Make a Page about your Pirate or guild! * Write Stories about POTCO or make up characters! * Make Suggestions to the wiki at Talk:The Seven Seas Court! * Spell check articles! Have fun, and if you have any problems, Please leave a message on my talk page! -- Jzfredskins (Talk) 05:36, July 16, 2010 Francis Its George Thx Im Gonna Put Some Pics On Your Profile On Potco Wiki Pizzaman99 04:31, July 17, 2010 (UTC) ok, cool thanks!!! check out my you tube, thestarsandbars Hey Srry Hey Francis Im Srry to say i quit the brigade :( But Im Joining The President of Potco Players wiki Guild! And The Carribean Rangers War Just Ended And The United empire war is about to start AGAIN good/bad wait the rangers ended? but you quit? will you rejoin again? and is united going to war with us? alot of question marks Questions Rangers Made Peace Im Prob Not Coming Back And United empire Said War ??? war with us? and george i know you are going to come back you always do Virus on your blade Go to francis brigade talk page to see what you have done. Slappy901 02:44, August 11, 2010 (UTC) Skynet Skynet will not fail its mission. it will destroy your guild and you along with it. Slappy901 03:55, August 13, 2010 (UTC) sure? are you sure about that? i would like to see that happen. i hope for a good battle p.s. remember to bring a box for each of your soldiers along with a nice hole in the ground ghosts Ya I seen a real one. It was just floating and then dissappeared. And also, I do go with a group of ppl looking for them. Warhawk1 16:11, August 15, 2010 (UTC) ghosts 2 Im in a group calleg Ghost Watchers. And that story sounds awesome to me Warhawk1 16:46, August 15, 2010 (UTC) Hey Are You Coming Online if so Respond Back Fast! Pizzaman99 17:22, August 15, 2010 (UTC) No Not yet anyway Warhawk1 17:23, August 15, 2010 (UTC) george and james george yes myabe at 3 today, james you are aparto michigan ghosthunters? also i have another ghost story the person i was telling you about who heard the music and owns the building where they heard the children when he son was really young he started to she asked him why and he said he say a man walk across the house she was also with her daughter in her room when this swing chhair thing just started to rock like crazy out of no where then stoped then kept doing it OMG! OMG The EITC United Empire United Legion All The EITC Peeps Are Making Plans to Destroy The Francis Brigade Evacuate! boom! like i said dont worry i can handel them Come Online :( Pizzaman99 04:03, August 21, 2010 (UTC) New wiki. Might wanna join? Ive made a new Wiki about guilds... called Potco Guilds Wiki. Being such a BIG Guildmaster and owning such a BIG guild..... i thought you might wanna join. I am in desperate need of editors. Im the only one so far. the first 5 to get to 50 edits is admin hmmm hmmm perhaps 03:03, August 28, 2010 (UTC)Francis Bluehawk Thanks Hey, thanks for the support about what happened to me on 9/11 you must have saw someone else I'm no longer in X Jumpers i left them months ago. I'm right now in Elite Thievery Co. Hope to see you sometime in the caribbean 02:04, September 12, 2010 (UTC) Oh! Hey, lol yeah I was on that pirate today, sorry I thought you ment the guild X Jumpers 02:20, September 12, 2010 (UTC) game try to friend me in the game if i see you You are not an Admin You are not an admin of this Wiki, so don't add the Template, This is your warning, if you do it again you will be blocked for 1 day! 05:13, September 18, 2010 (UTC) ha ha ha ha ha ha it was a joke, i just tried to see if it would work Question Hey, I started a war guild a few days ago, Warlocks Revenge Anyway, when we get a few more members could you help us train? I'm not for sure how good they are. Reply if you can help us train, 22:58, September 21, 2010 (UTC) yes yes we could train them but please select a course: option a. (Musket training) option b. (ship training) option c. (formation training) Wondering Wondering Hi i was wondering if i could join your guild,if you leave an invite code on my page,here or we could meet ingame.ThanksPeter wildsilver 18:31, September 28, 2010 (UTC) Stop! Stop Putting The Rollbacks On Your Page Your Not a Rollback!Pizzaman99 02:23, October 3, 2010 (UTC) ha ha ha!!!!!!! for gods sake keep your pants on! Besides they should make the code a little harder to crack lol, want me to ban u? i can if i go over your picture it says block user hey its will dagger hawk WILL U GUILD MEH SOME HACKER IN THE GUILD BOOTED MEH! ***** to ****! ****** that is why our guild is missing members someone is deleting them! Please don't use bad language. If you do it again, you will be banned. 01:24, October 6, 2010 (UTC) a friend if you find Dog O' Hawk tell him to make a page on here For hire. Ill work for hire on this one kk? Ill join on my pirate Jack Can, and get rid of the guy/lady who is deleting members. Plus ill even stay in your guild! In exchange.... id like you to consider an alliance with TreasureHunter Inc, and also make Jack at least a Sergeant. Do we have a deal? 01:27, October 6, 2010 (UTC) sure ok ill pay you 10,000 gold to if you stay in the guild and work for hire also if you ever need gold just tell me ( gold can be handed over at the poker tables ) Deal. Its a deal then. Just make me at LEAST a sergeant please. Ill be a... sharpshooter. No payment required if you make me sergeant. Ill meet you at Antik Tortuga dock NOW so u can guild me. 01:34, October 6, 2010 (UTC) I know I understand and agree with you. As an Admin I am required to minimize bad and or dirty language. I just don't want a young viewer see those words. 01:46, October 6, 2010 (UTC) No need for apologies mate! 03:40, October 6, 2010 (UTC) Coming? Are you coming to Antik server tortuga dock to guild Jack Can???? 01:50, October 6, 2010 (UTC) but But im there now! Sure you cant just log on and guild me real quick? pleeeeaaaaasssseeeee.....? 01:56, October 6, 2010 (UTC) List of Charges You are charged with the deliberate and willfull leading of a great number of Francis Brigade soldiers to slaughter at Raven's Cove despite various authorities advising you not to invade. As the consequences of your arrogant actions were so severe, you are charged with a death penalty. You may convene with the Parliament on this manner privately before a trial takes place. We can schedule a meeting time, sometime this week end. If you are found guilty by a trial of your peers, you will be hung until dead. Nothing personal. ~ Jack Swordmenace Elections for Pirate King We need you to hurry and vote for Pirate King. All the other pirate Lords have voted, but we need your vote as well. Also, the time has come for us each to pick our own flags. Goldvane, Shipbreaker and I have already picked ours out. Look on the internet and find one you like, it will be your symbol mate. Also, check out your territory on the Brethren Map. You have Sao Feng's Empire ~ Jack Swordmenace Don't have em Sorry ~ Jack Swordmenace Francis I need to meet you in game for a little meeting Matthew DarkskullTalk The newletter with the clothes Francis Brigade Museum When I moved the page to the correct spelling, everything got deleted. I cannot fix this right now. 19:30, October 21, 2010 (UTC) Can i? Can i be leader of Rumrunner's Battallion? ~Greencloths/ 21:23, October 21, 2010 (UTC) Francis its Sven DaggerBones I WONT LET YOU ATTACK ISAIAH.sorry bout the caps. sven stay out of it! sven stay out of my buisness! this does not concern you! all you do is bother me with nonsense. He declared war on me! and if he wants it i shall unleash hell upon him! Aye Sven, Francis is right Twas Isiah (I know I didnt spell it right) that declared war on Francis, and any who insist on fanning the flames of war shall perish in them. ~ Jack Swordmenace New clothing... It is against the Terms of use to post things from the Phase file and put it on the internet. Just wait, it will come soon. 01:28, October 28, 2010 (UTC) hey I heard Francis Brigade has spies in it Leon sent just warning u when will u come on? Thanks Thanks, I'll tell him when I get to vist him you said hi, he didn't just have drugs, didn't want to say it on wiki but i'll tell you, Matthew was in a gang, cops say he was the gang's "Collector" he was the one who got money and drugs from people. I don't know.... I'm not is sister by blood, I was adopted into their family, Matthew was kinda the only person I really talked to. Well thanks again, MJB008 Wed 931 PM November 10,2010 Joined the Brigade :D Hey Francis, if you check the Brigade page I wrote a letter to ye about a new division. Also, what rank do you think is fitting for meself? Ye know I have considerable experience leading. Let me know what ye think, I would be glad to help lead the men into battle if you wish. Sincerely, Jack Swordmenace Hey something weird happened My computer crashed and I relaunched POTCO, when I came back I wasn't in the Brigade anymore and I had some weird generic pirate guild name (like 78646278 or something) and now it says Im not in the Brigade anymore :( What is the code to get back in? ~ Jack Swordmenace ill try i will be on the game later today so its possible that i can re add you